A Different Life
by Bedazzlement
Summary: Kaylie's thoughts about the life she could of had. A companion piece to For the First Time. Not the sequel.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

A Different Life

The princess cut three carat diamond engagement ring, was Kaylie Cruz's dream ring. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the right ring for her. She couldn't keep her eyes off it as the plane taking her back to London lifted off. It represented her life after gymnastics, but she wonder if it was the life she was suppose to live.  
>Payson was living the life that at one time she dreamed of. It was before the Olympics, when she was still in love with Austin Tucker. Kaylie had dreamed of her and Austin's life after the Olympics. She would retired and go to college near the Rock, as he continued to compete. They would live together, since Austin had never (and would never) follow the no dating rule. Then when he would retire after his third and final Olympics, they would get married. He would more than likely run his own gym and she would be the perfect mother. She had it all planned out, and everything was going smoothly, until she saw David.<p>

It was the damn British accent that had lured her off her perfectly laid out plan. When David had asked if she want to go get drinks it was impossible for her to say no. He took her to a local bar, and did one thing that Austin had never done in their relationship. He never asked her about gymnastics. It was the first time in her whole life Kaylie Cruz felt like a normal human being, and not the elite gymnast she was. They talked all night about things she had Austin never talked about; museums, cities, recent events. It was then that Kaylie decided she didn't want to wait around for Austin to stop competing. She was tired of being around gymnastics, she had given her whole life to one thing, and she wanted to try different things. David was the person that could teach her about life, real life in the real world. Kaylie wanted a real life; she wanted it more than the gold medal she had dreamed about her whole entire life. She knew that she would never have that with Austin; Austin Tucker's life would always involve gymnastics it was the life he wanted.

Cheating on Austin was the first time Kaylie felt like she had lived. She felt like for a split second her life didn't revolve around gymnastics; she felt free. She loved the feeling of being free, and that was when she knew she had to break up with Austin. No matter how much she loved him, she loved her new found freedom much more.

Kaylie sighed as the seat belt signed turned off; she slowly unbuckled her seat belt. She couldn't wait until she got back to London, away from the life she could have. The life with Austin; the life were gymnastics was still the center of her universe. Seeing Payson and Austin together made Kaylie think twice about her relationship with David.

Kaylie was jealous of Payson, she hated admitting it to herself but it was true. Payson was living the life she had wanted once, and sometimes at night when Kaylie is by herself she wishes she hadn't chosen David. She had thought David was her ticket to freedom, to a life where she could chose to do as she wished, but she was wrong. She was Kaylie Cruz, David Williams's fiancé, the son of Lord and Lady Williams. It was the small price she had to pay for freedom. Kaylie knew that she didn't need David to be free; she could have freed herself from the world of gymnastics and not had hurt Austin. In a perfect world she could have freed herself and still be with Austin. She wasn't with Austin, they were ancient history. Now her one of her oldest and best friends was pregnant with his child.

Kaylie knew it was natural to be jealous. She had move to a different continent for a guy, and had been engaged for him for almost two years, and yet she saw no real proof of a lifetime commitment. Payson and Austin at least had an eighteen year commitment to each other. Kaylie also knew that Payson would walk down the aisle before her. Payson and Austin would probably get married after their baby was born, Kaylie guessed. They wouldn't have even dated a year before they would be married. Yet, she had been with her fiancé for five years and there were no wedding in sight.

Kaylie had chosen her life. She could be married to Austin pregnant with their first child, if she had followed her plan. She didn't though, and sometimes she wondered if she was meant to live a different life.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> This is a companion piece to _For the First Time_, but it is not the sequel. I will post the sequel hopefully soon. I would like to have several chapters already written before I post it, so that is why it will be a while. I hope that you enjoyed this short little piece though. I was thinking about doing one about Sasha to. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
